This invention relates generally to a commerce-based system and method, and in particular, to a system and method for a central server to manage remote monitoring tasks performed by users of a data network such as the Internet.
Video surveillance has grown to play an important part in security. Video cameras have been employed in numerous locations to monitor and deter certain undesirable behavior.
Video cameras are currently used to monitor locations in the absence of humans. ATMs, banks, and convenience stores are typically equipped with video cameras that constantly record video signals for later viewing. Thus, in the event of an emergency such as a robbery, the recorded signal can be reviewed at a later time to help identify the perpetrators of the crime. However, these systems are primarily useful for identifying criminals after the crime has been committed. The only way these systems can prevent crime is by the deterrence that results from the presence of the camera. That is, an unscrupulous party would be more hesitant to commit a crime if they saw a video camera.
Video cameras have also been employed to assist humans in monitoring locations. Retail stores have used video cameras so that store managers and security guards can view customer behavior in an effort to curtail shop-lifting. Furthermore, security guards in offices and apartment buildings use video cameras to view several locations simultaneously. For example, a security guard may view hallways, parking lots and elevators while sitting at a front desk.
While video cameras that automatically record activity for later review are not particularly useful in preventing crime, video cameras that assist humans in the monitoring process suffer their own shortcomings. For example, proprietary systems such as closed-circuit television systems can only be used by employed security guards. And because only a limited number of security guards can feasibly view the video feeds from these closed-circuit television systems, there are more errors in the detection of emergencies. In order to effectively monitor all areas of an establishment at all times, the owner would need to employ a substantial number of security guards, which would be prohibitively costly. Moreover, prior art video security systems do not enable managers and employers to test for a security guard""s attentiveness. Thus, a security guard could be sleeping while supposedly xe2x80x9cwatchingxe2x80x9d the monitor.
The widespread adoption of the Internet as a tool for remote communication has also given rise to the development of video and image-based remote security systems. For example, PriVID Eye Systems Corporation is a Florida-based development firm specializing in advanced remote video monitoring technologies. Their xe2x80x9cRemoteVision MXxe2x80x9d is a software xe2x80x9cvideo capture cardxe2x80x9d package that enables a user to view remote locations through their PC over a telephone line. Similarly, Novex Canada""s xe2x80x9cVideo Catcher Plusxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cVC+xe2x80x9d) is a home security package that includes software, 4 alarms, 4 video cameras and a small device that plugs into the serial port of a home PC. The video cameras and the alarms are connected to the computer through the device. A user of the VC+ can connect to their PC from a remote computer through a conventional modem/PSTN connection to view video feeds. The VC+ allows for viewing of up to 4 videos on one screen simultaneously. Also, the VC+ is enabled with motion detection such that recording can be automatically started only if and when a motion is detected.
Companies such as Cannondale have recently employed a web-based system enabling managers to view production work as described by James E. Gaskin, xe2x80x9cCyberspace Goes Blue-collarxe2x80x9d, Inter@ctive Week, Aug. 19, 1998. As discussed in the Gaskin article, Weyer Haeuser not only uses web-based remote cameras to view the production floor, but has supplemented remote monitoring using net-cams to view dials and meters of production equipment. However, these web-based systems suffer from the same shortcomings as closed-circuit television systems. In particular, there currently is no way for a property owner to effectively monitor his premises without prohibitively escalating his costs or to test the attentiveness of those monitoring his premises.
The problems identified above are solved and a technical advance is achieved in the art by providing, in accordance with the present invention, a system and method for a central server to manage remote monitoring tasks.
A method for a central server to manage remote monitoring tasks according to one embodiment of the present invention includes: receiving a request from a user of a user device to monitor a remote location; determining a remote location to be monitored; enabling communication between a sensor at the remote location and the user device; and crediting value to the user for monitoring the remote location in accordance with an amount of time the user device has been in communication with the sensor for remote monitoring purposes.
A method according to an alternate embodiment of the present invention includes: receiving a request from a user of a user device to monitor a remote location in exchange for value; determining a remote location to be monitored; enabling communication between a sensor at the remote location and the user device; and measuring user attentiveness while the user device is in communication with the sensor. Many other advantageous embodiments are also disclosed.
Thus, one embodiment of the present invention is directed to a commerce-based system and method that enables members of the general public who have access to a data network such as the Internet to log on at any time and perform remote monitoring tasks for value. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a user account is credited with value in accordance with the amount of time a user spends monitoring remote locations. Moreover, little or no skill is required of the user short of his remaining attentive during a remote monitoring session. Thus, the idle time of unskilled workers, as well as the underutilized idle time of even highly skilled workers, can now be turned into value in accordance with the present invention.
An alternate embodiment measures user attentiveness. In one such embodiment, an inattentive user is penalized by automatically replacing him with another user and preventing him from participating in remote monitoring tasks in the future. Thus, location owners can rest assured that their properties are being diligently monitored while they are away without having to incur excessive costs associated with hiring security guards (e.g., providing them with uniforms, benefits, etc.).
Another aspect of the present invention includes taking precautions to maintain anonymity of the locations being monitored. Anonymity is advantageous because the present invention allows individuals who are not guaranteed to be trustworthy to monitor private property over a public network (e.g., rather than requiring any pre-screening of users, one embodiment of the present invention simply relies upon user attentiveness to determine whether a user will be permitted to continue to participate in remote monitoring tasks). Without taking precautions to maintain anonymity, an unscrupulous individual knowing the location""s identity could study its characteristics to plan a crime. Thus, in one embodiment of the present invention, users are not provided with the identity of the remote location being monitored and, indeed, affirmative measures are taken to prevent the user from ascertaining the identity of the location.